Red Eyes
by DBZRocks153
Summary: We all have seen how dangerous and ruthless Broly is, but we haven't seen what his daughter can do. What will Ciana do when she comes across, Kakarot, the man her father has taught her to hate. But the most interesting thing about her is when her eyes turn red, but why do they do that? It gains Gohan's attention and he's determined to help her. OC/Gh
1. Broly's Daughter

_**Red Eyes**_

_**Chapter 1: Broly's Daughter**_

* * *

><p>Far off in the galaxy on a small brown planet, a little girl is standing like a solider with eyes narrowed and her mouth in a straight line. She's wearing a brown rag that has been turned into a dress with holes and tears in it with a monkey tail waving behind her. Her face, which someone would assume to be childish especially from a little girl, is covered in scratches, dried up blood, purple bruises, and is so thin you can see the bone underneath.<p>

Two men are in front of her, examining her features and body structure. The first man, who looks older, has a scar over his left eye and is nodding his head in approval.

"You actually didn't collapse from today's training, that's a surprise."

She dips her head slightly, "Thank you grandfather."

The second man is glaring at her and growls angrily with his hands clenched at his sides. He grips her by her long, black hair and pulls her up so their faces are inches apart but her facial expression doesn't change at all.

"It wasn't good enough! If you want to assist me in killing Kakarot then you MUST. GET. STRONGER!"

He throws her at a half standing building which collapses when she hits it. He fills his hand with glowing green energy and throws it at the rubble making it explode. The man with a scar over his eye simply stares at the sight until the light dies down and notices the rubble turned into dust and the girls head is sticking out of it. The scarred man glances at the angry man who is twitching as his power grows with each passing second.

"Calm down Broly, we don't want you transforming and destroying this planet as well."

He shuts his eyes and breathes heavily through his nose until his energy drops back to a non-threatening level. He opens his eyes once he calms down and narrows them in the older man's direction.

"Make sure she spends the rest of the day training, I have no need for weaklings so she better get stronger."

He nods his head, "Of course son, she is your daughter."

Broly grunts with annoyance at the thought of her being his daughter and walks off to destroy anything in sight to pass the time along. The girl begins to cough and spit up dust when she feels Broly's power level far away from her and pulls herself out of the dust pile. The sound of boots moving towards her gains her attention and she looks up, noticing her grandfather standing above her. She pushes herself to her feet, no matter how badly her body protests, and licks her dry lips.

"Grandfather…..what did I do to make father angry this time so I can fix my behavior?"

He lets out a sigh and shuts his good eye as he rubs his forehead. Even though he is Broly's father, that boy is harder to control then a raging bull.

"You just aren't strong enough."

She nods and gives him a curious glance, "If you don't mind me asking, why does he want me to be as strong as him?"

He looks back to where Broly is destroying various buildings while laughing ruthlessly.

"Just in case he doesn't succeed in his goal." He says.

She racks her brain for what his goal might be and blinks her eyes once she realizes what it is.

"Oh right, I forgot that father's goal is to kill whoever this man Kakarot is."

He nods and kneels in front of her while placing his hands on her shoulders and giving her a serious look.

"I know all of this might be tough for a four-year old to understand but you have potential, if you didn't then Broly would have killed you at birth; hell, you even transformed into a super saiyan at three."

She nods as she recalls the memory. Her father repeatedly beat her, which isn't new, and nearly killed her. She rarely cared if he killed her because if he did then she would be free of his torment which seems to never end. But he kept beating her in his legendary form and throwing insult after insult at her which caused her to snap and transform.

The girl looks into her grandfather's good eye and turns her facial expression into a determined one while nodding her head.

"I promise to kill whoever this Kakarot is for father."

He smiles and pats her left shoulder, "Good girl, Ciana."

* * *

><p>Thirteen-years have passed since that day and little Ciana is no longer so little anymore. She is now a seventeen-year old saiyan teenager. When she was nine, her father and grandfather were murdered. When that happened she was on a planet not too far from New Vegeta. Her father told her to stay on the planet and train so she wouldn't get in the way of their plans. When she noticed the planet was destroyed she spent each and every day traveling from planet to planet in her space pod getting stronger and stronger.<p>

She would learn the planets strongest technique and once she mastered it she would kill everyone on the planet afterwards. In her mind, only she can know the planets strongest technique and if anyone else knows it then they would know a weakness to it and be able to deflect it or dodge it. Also, her red eye form is always itching for the sight of blood and carnage. Whenever she gets angry, frustrated, too sad, or annoyed, her eyes turn red and she destroys anything with a pulse. The only way to get back to her normal form is to run out of energy. Over time, Ciana grew use to the red eye form and rarely cares when she triggers the transformation anymore. As a child when she transformed, she cried every time when she noticed how many people she killed but after some training from her father, she doesn't feel any emotion after killing off an entire planet or a single person.

Speaking of Ciana, she laughs evilly with a smirk on her face as she blows up another one of the people on the planet of Yardrat. She takes in a deep breath of the smell of death, buildings on fire, and the smell of blood. She examines the area littered with dead bodies and scoffs as she looks for food, water, or information on Kakarot.

As she walks around, her ears pick up on the sound of heavy breathing. She smirks as she crouches and walks towards the sound, noticing a figure hiding behind one of the flaming houses. She disappears and reappears in front of the frightened creature that doesn't have enough time to scream thanks to Ciana's hand which is wrapped around his throat. She lifts him off of the ground and pulls her arm back and straightens her hand like a knife. Her lower-back length, black hair blows in the wind as he tries to rip her hand from around his throat.

"St-Stop…..! Ple-Please!"

She smirks and cocks her head to the side, "Why should I? Do you have anything I want?"

He coughs as sweat rolls down his face, "Wha-What…..do…..you…..wa-want?!"

Her smirk disappears and she brings him closer to her face, "Information on a saiyan named Kakarot."

He thinks for a moment about the name and gasps as she increases her hold around his neck. She clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth like a timer making it difficult for him to think. All of a sudden, his eyes round as a memory appears in his mind.

"Y-YES!"

Her eyes widen as she drops him to the ground and lowers her arms as the man rubs his bruised throat so air can travel through it again. Usually when she asks someone from each planet she visits, they always say they know nothing about anyone named Kakarot. She glares annoyingly at the man rubbing his throat.

"Tell me what the hell you know before I kill you!"

He yelps nervously and nods his head, "He-He came here years ago after he killed Freeza and stayed for a year and learned Instant Transmission like you did."

She growls at the thought of someone else knowing the Instant Transmission technique and taking the same amount of time as she did to master it. She lightly kicks the man in the stomach making him skid across the ground and crash through a burning house and coming to a stop against the rubble. She slowly walks to him making him breathe heavily with fear. Her foot lands on his stomach and she rubs her heel into his stomach making him gasp.

"Where did he go?"

He coughs up blood and tries to push her foot off but it only makes her dig her heel into his stomach harder.

"Ea-Earth! He went to Earth!"

She grunts and takes her foot from his stomach and steps back to turn around so she can think to herself.

"Earth, huh? I should have guessed he went there, saiyans do look like the inhabitants from that planet, from what I've heard." She mumbles.

The frightened man stares at the back of her head with hope in his eyes, "So you…..aren't going to kill me?"

She shuts her eyes and chuckles before opening them and turning her head around while smirking at him.

"What makes you think that?"

Before he can widen his eyes, she sends a weak ki blast at him and ignores the quick scream of pain. She puts two fingers to her forehead and shuts her eyes as she concentrates on all sorts of power levels she is now feeling. When she senses a large amount of energies she has never sensed before, she locks on and disappears.

When she arrives, a couple of humans scream in fear at her sudden arrival. She blinks her eyes at the sight of the tall buildings, blue sky, and technology all around her. As she walks through the city taking everything in, she slightly forgot why she is there but quickly comes to her senses and looks for Kakarot. She growls when she notices that any one of these people might be Kakarot. She approaches a woman pushing a baby boy in a stroller and stops her by gripping the edge of the stroller.

The woman gasps and glares at her, "Get your hands away from my baby! I will call the police on you, you homeless bum!"

She narrows her eyes at the woman and lets go of the stroller but grips the woman's arm tightly instead making her scream in fright.

"Tell me where the saiyan named Kakarot is."

She shakes her head in fear as tears begin to roll down her cheeks from the pain of her gripping her arm so tightly.

"I-I don't know who that is! Please let me go and don't hurt my baby!"

Ciana scoffs and let's go of the woman and watches as she picks her baby out of the stroller and runs as fast as she can. Ciana would have killed that woman under normal circumstances but it would have let Kakarot know where she is but she wants to get him by surprise.

She continues her journey through the city but after a while, notices that she keeps getting odd looks from people. Some hold their phones up and laugh. Others point and whisper. A group of teenagers chuckle at her and hold their phones up making her grit her teeth together. She snaps her head towards them and growls making them jump in shock.

"What the hell is SO amusing?!"

They exchange glances and laugh as a girl pops her gum and points at her clothes, "What you're wearing."

"Where'd you get it, a dumpster?" A boy taunts.

As the teenagers high five and complement one another, she looks down at her outfit. It's a simple dress made out of brown fur she skinned from an animal she killed off of a planet she traveled to. It stops at her mid-thigh, there's only one strap going across her left shoulder, a rope is tied around her waist, and she isn't wearing shoes.

She walks towards the teenagers who stare at her with shocked expressions that she moved closer to them. She looks over their clothing of bright dresses, jeans, hoodies, and shirts and notices that if she wants to surprise Kakarot she must blend in. She grabs one boy by the front of his shirt and brings him close to her face, ignoring his look of discomfort.

"Where can I acquire clothing like the ones you humans are wearing?"

He blinks his eyes at her choice of words and points his finger to the left, "In that store over there."

She looks where he is pointing and sees a store with the name _'American Eagle' _above the entrance. She nods her head in thanks and let's go of the boy's shirt making him fall to the ground. She approaches the store and jumps in shock when the door opens on its own. She sticks her head inside and looks around for any sign of danger and hesitantly steps all the way inside.

She ignores all of the children, teenagers, and parents running around and grabs a random outfit off of a rack and puts it on making everyone gasp at the sight of her getting completely naked. Mother's and father's shield their children's eyes as some of the male teenagers begin to get nosebleeds. She is now wearing a red long-sleeve shirt, light blue jean vest, matching jean skirt, black belt through the loops, black leggings, and red cowgirl boots.

_**A/N Imagine the clothes Android 18 wears when she is first activated**_

When she steps out of the store, a man with slicked back blonde hair and wearing a suit stops her by grabbing her left arm.

"Ma'am you must pay for those clothes or I will have to call the police."

She looks back at him with a raised eyebrow, "Pay? What does that mean?"

He blinks his eyes and pulls out his wallet and shows her cash, "Using this to buy things."

She nods, takes his money, and gives it to him, "There."

He falls back out of shock before standing up straight and glaring at her with a vein popping out of his forehead. His anger rises when he sees her walking off and looking around for something.

"Get back here right now!"

She stops walking and looks at him with a spine chilling glare, "You really think you can order me around?"

He swallows nervously as she walks back to him and flicks him in the forehead. Everyone screams when he is sent flying through the glass window. Ciana huffs and turns to continue with her search of Kakarot.

After a while, she grows annoyed that she hasn't found him and places two fingers to her forehead and concentrates. She searches the entire planet for any power level stronger then the humans around her and smirks when she finds a lot of increased power levels gathered together in the same area. One of them must be Kakarot. She appears where she feels the power levels and sees a large, dome-shaped building in front of her. She approaches the door and is about to destroy it and walk in when it slides open, revealing a blonde woman.

She gasps and places a hand against her mouth making Ciana's eyes widen. A smile immediately forms on her face as she puts her hands together.

"You are just the prettiest thing!"

Ciana knits her eyebrows together, "…..What?"

The woman laughs and grabs her arm while pulling her inside.

"My daughter and her friends are having a get-together in our garden, and I think you should meet them."

A smirk forms on her face, "I think I will."

* * *

><p>In the garden area, the Z Fighters are having a good time together by just relaxing. Since the defeat of Majin Buu a month ago, they have been spending a lot of time together to make up for the seven year absence of Goku.<p>

Trunks and Goten are running around laughing and stealing food. Piccolo is leaning against a tree with his eyes shut, pretending everyone isn't there. ChiChi, Android 18, and Bulma are talking at one of the picnic tables. Marron is playing patty cake with Krillin as Yamcha, Tien, Puar, and Dr. Briefs watch. Majin Buu, Dende, Chiaotzu, and Hercule are telling jokes and laughing. Roshi and Oolong are going through playboy magazines and having nose bleeds at the same time. Goku and Vegeta are having a contest to see who can eat the most food. And lastly, Gohan is sitting at a table by himself with a frown on his face.

The day before, Videl broke up with him. She said, ever since the fight with Majin Buu she couldn't stand the fact if Gohan ever died again. The best way to make sure neither one of them ever got hurt is if they weren't together anymore. Too bad that only made Gohan feel even worse then she thought.

As everyone enjoys themselves, King Kai decides to interrupt the fun.

**"GOKU! Goku?! Are you there?!"**

Everyone immediately stops what they are doing and turn their gazes to the sky. Goku wipes the crumbs from his face and smiles at the sky.

"Hey King Kai! How're you doing?"

**"I'm doing fine but all of you won't be!"**

Piccolo narrows his eyes, "Why do you say that?"

**"Remember Broly?"**

Goku's eyes widen at the thought of his past enemy who held a grudge since birth. He swallows and clenches his fists at his sides as an image of Broly laughing evilly in his legendary form appears in his mind.

"Don't tell me he's come back to life again!"

** "He isn't but someone with the same goal to kill you is getting close!"**

Vegeta crosses his arms and glares at the roof of the indoor garden.

"Whoever it is can't be that strong if we can't feel anything."

**"Did you ever stop to think that maybe they know how to suppress their energy too?!"**

Vegeta growls at the Northern Kai and is about to yell at him but Gohan stops him.

"Who is it?"

**"A terrible person who has traveled planet to planet as a child and killed everyone without any emotion after they learned that planets most powerful technique."**

Goku growls at the thought of someone killing innocent people and powers up making his aura appear around his body.

"I'll make them pay! Where are they?"

Before King Kai can tell them, Bunny interrupts with her high pitched voice. She appears at the entranceway with a large grin on her face while waving her arm above her head.

"Everyone! I have someone here for all of you to meet!"

Bulma glares at her overly happy mother, "We're busy right now mom!"

Bunny pouts, "But she wants to know where someone named Kakarot is and I wanted to see if any of you know who that is."

All of their eyes widen at the sound of Goku's saiyan name and turn to look at Bunny. They hear footsteps and a shadow forms against the wall before who Bunny is talking about shows herself. Ciana steps into sight and glares at all of them.

Krillin places his hands on his hips and raises an eyebrow, "Is that her? She doesn't seem that strong."

ChiChi looks at her husband who has his eyes narrowed and teeth clenched.

"Goku? Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure but this girl…..there's something familiar about her."

They all stare at her with fear and curiosity except for Gohan. He is the only one who has the thought that she is utterly beautiful in his mind. Leave it to a hormonal teenager to not be worried about her strength but worried if she has a boyfriend.


	2. Red Eyes

_**Red Eyes**_

_**Chapter 2: Red Eyes**_

* * *

><p>Ciana examines each person in the garden that is staring at her with fear or wariness. She isn't sure which one is Kakarot since the only description she knows about him is that he's a man and a bastard. Her eyes land on Piccolo when she notices he is taking a couple of steps towards her. He uncrosses his arms and narrows his eyes at her.<p>

"Who are you and why are you here?"

She smirks at his question and begins to chuckle while shutting her eyes making the others look at her confused. She reopens her eyes and raises a playful eyebrow at the namekian.

"And why should I answer to you, namekian?"

His eyes widen slightly at the fact that she knows about his race. Bunny, who is still standing beside Ciana and clueless to what is going on, glares at the Z Fighters.

She puts her hands on her hips, "Why are all of you being so mean to this young lady? She seems very kind."

Bulma turns her gaze on her ditzy mother and licks her dry lips while she sticks her left arm out, "Mom, come over here please."

Bunny curiously cocks her head to the side as she places her right hand on her cheek.

"Why is that Bulma?"

"You might get hurt if you stay by her any longer."

Ciana narrows her eyes at the blue haired woman and growls. She hates when someone immediately thinks she will kill them right off the bat. First, she toys with them and_ then_ she kills them. Her eyes change to red which piques the Z Fighters interest. Her fists clench as a red aura surrounds her body making Bunny gasp in shock and back towards her daughter.

"I'm tired of waiting! Which one of you is Kakarot?!" She yells.

Everyone stays silent which only makes her anger increase. Her eyes scan the group again and land on Hercule who's shaking in his boots and seems to be the weakest of the group. She chuckles evilly and disappears from their sight and reappears beside Hercule. He lets out a high pitched scream when he feels her arms wrap around his neck making him flail his arms around hysterically.

After the others hear the scream, they turn their bodies around to observe the scene. Goku grits his teeth together harshly at the sight. He takes a step forward and raises his fist at her.

"Let him go!"

"Not until one of you tells me which one of you is Kakarot! If you don't tell me in the next five seconds, I'll rip his head off!"

Hercule screams loudly when she tightens her hold around his neck making him cough from the lack of oxygen and scratch at her arms. Majin Buu looks up from eating his pile of candy when he hears the oxygen deprived cough and sees his best friend being held hostage. His eyes turn into slits and steam comes out of his head as he jumps to his feet, gaining everyone's attention.

"Let friend go!" He yells.

Ciana smirks at him and snickers, "What are you going to do if I don't? Sit on me?"

He yells out of anger and rushes at her. Before he can land a single hit, she raises her leg and kicks him in the stomach which makes him crash through several trees and skid across the ground before coming to a stop.

Goku blinks his eyes in shock and turns to look at Piccolo and Vegeta who lock eyes with him and nod their heads. He sighs and looks back to Ciana and takes a step closer.

"I'm Kakarot but only my friends call me that, I go by Goku now."

She stares at him for a moment as she lets Mr. Satan go, who immediately runs over to Majin Buu to check if he's okay. Without anyone seeing, she appears directly in front of Goku and punches him across the face. Everyone gasps when he crashes through the building and is followed by Ciana.

Goten's eyes widen as his fists clench out of anger, "Daddy! We have to help him!"

Trunks nods in agreement and smiles mischievously at his best friend.

"Fusion?

Goten smiles back and nods his head. They take a few steps away from each other and perform the dance, fusing into Gotenks once they touch fingers. Once they are one, Gotenks transforms into a super saiyan and flies off through the hole in the building.

Vegeta transforms into a super saiyan as well and takes off to figure out how strong Ciana is for himself. Android 18, Krillin, Tien, Majin Buu who was healed by Dende, and Piccolo make up their minds and decide to help the others fight her as well.

Gohan stands shocked as he stares at the hole in the building just thinking to himself. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to move from his spot. When her eyes turned red, he tried to figure out how that is possible without giving himself a headache. He is popped out of his thoughts when a loud explosion catches his attention. He furrows his brow and decides that right now isn't the time for thinking; it's the time for action.

When he arrives at the scene, he notices that Krillin, Tien, Buu, and Android 18 are all unconscious. The others are trying to land a hit on Ciana but she is dodging their attacks with ease.

Gotenks lets out a yell of frustration while in his super saiyan three form and puts his arms out in front of him.

"Take this! BIG TREE CANNON!"

A large blast forms in his hands and fires at Ciana who stares back at him with a bored expression. When it collides with her, a small smile appears on Gotenks face at hitting her while he tries to catch his breath. As the smoke slowly starts to disappear, Ciana is floating in the same spot unharmed. She smiles evilly at his shocked look and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Is that all you've got? Pathetic."

She appears behind him and elbows him on top of his head, knocking him to the ground where he unfuses. Gohan stares wide-eyed at his unconscious little brother and Trunks. Before he has the chance to fly in the air and help, Piccolo, Vegeta, and his father land on the ground next to him. Goku is in his super saiyan form, Vegeta is in his super saiyan two form, and Piccolo has removed his turban and cape and all three of them are glaring up at Ciana.

"What are we going to do? This girl's power is unbelievable." Piccolo says.

Vegeta grits his teeth together and lets out a frustrated growl, "This is humiliating! Being tossed around by a brat, much less a female brat!"

Goku narrows his eyes up at her which makes her smirk at making him angry.

"I'll transform into a super saiyan three and try to buy you guys some time so you can think of a plan."

They nod and shield their eyes as Goku screams at the top of his lungs as he transforms into a super saiyan three. The wind picks up around his body making dust and rubble fly past them. Ciana chuckles at the sight of him once he finishes transforming and places her hands on her hips.

"Nice hairdo, Mr. No Eyebrows."

Goku glares at her for a moment before pushing off the ground into the air and manages to land a hit in her stomach. Her eyes widen in pain as she spits up saliva but quickly regains herself and punches Goku across the face.

Gohan watches his father and Ciana fight for a while until his eyes widen when an idea pops in his head. He smiles as he turns his head towards Piccolo and Vegeta who are watching the fight with interest.

"That's it! I've got an idea you guys!"

Vegeta and Piccolo pull their eyes from the fight and look at Gohan curiously.

"What is your idea?" Piccolo asks.

He moves closer to his elders and points up at the girl a year younger then him fighting against his father.

"Watch her face when my dad lands a hit on her."

They both raise an eyebrow but does as he asks and watches her face. Each time Goku manages to hit her, a blush forms on her face along with veins popping out in her forehead. Piccolo knits his eyebrows together.

"Why does she blush?"

"She must get frustrated and embarrassed when my dad hits her; she must think she's the strongest in the universe so when she gets hit it only makes her angry."

Vegeta crosses his arms and looks at Gohan with a bored look.

"And what does that knowledge tell us?"

He smiles and punches his fist into his hand, "Simple, we power up to our fullest and gang up on her; when she gets really mad she'll get really sloppy and give us a chance to beat her."

Piccolo smirks at the thought and cracks his neck side to side.

"This'll be fun."

The three power up to their full strength which gains Goku and Ciana's attention. They stop their fight and look to the ground with wide-eyes. Ciana grits her teeth together at the thought of them interrupting the fight between her and Kakarot.

_"I swear I will kill every last one of them."_ She thinks.

Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta jump off the ground and rush at her. Goku smiles once he catches on and begins to attack her along with them. Ciana growls as she keeps getting hit and barely has enough time to dodge each one of their hits. It seems she has underestimated the power of these people.

Her eye twitches for a moment before she lets out a yell and transforms into a super saiyan making the four men's eyes widen. She quickly kicks Piccolo across the face, knees Vegeta in the stomach, head-butts Goku, and punches Gohan's chest. The four move farther away from her as they try to catch their breaths. Her last hits were very strong that they knocked the wind out of them.

Gohan narrows his eyes and moves a bit closer, "We don't have to do this."

The others turn their heads to look at him with wide-eyes including Ciana. She quickly hides her shock and replaces it with anger.

"What are you talking about?"

"We don't have to fight, we can end this now and we can give you a second chance."

She rolls her eyes at his suggestion, "Not fight? I think it's too late for that."

Gohan sighs and looks at the two older saiyans and namekian who are staring at him confused. He knows that the three of them won't stop until they kill her for threatening the life of Hercule and their friends. A strange feeling in Gohan's chest, besides the bruise forming thanks to Ciana, keeps bothering him. He can't let them kill her or it will be the death of him too.

Without thinking, he shuts his eyes and places his hands against his temples. Goku immediately recognizes the stance and gasps as he reaches his arm out towards Gohan.

"Gohan do-"

"SOLAR FLARE!"

A bright light forms and makes all of them scream in pain at the stinging light. Using that moment to get the upper hand, he rushes at Ciana, who is rubbing furiously at her eyes, and knees her in the stomach. Her eyes fly open at the pain and she gasps for air while hunching over. Gohan chops her on the back of her neck, hitting a pressure point making her go limp in his arms. He catches her before she falls out of the air and sighs in relief.

He lowers himself to the ground and notices the non-fighters of the group gathering outside and the ones who are unconscious beginning to wake up. Also, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku who have regained their vision are dropping to the ground as well. Once they touch the ground, Goku gives his son a questioning look.

"Why did you do that, son?"

He blushes at the reason why and smiles nervously while chuckling.

"Um…..I thought it would be a good idea."

The Earth's savior narrows his eyes at the answer, obviously not believing him. Trunks looks at his own father with his hands behind his head.

"Hey dad, what are we going to do with her?"

He narrows his eyes and cracks his knuckles while taking a step towards the half-breed.

"Kill her."

Gohan steps back and holds the unconscious girl protectively to his chest.

"But she needs help."

"She can get it in Hell."

He swallows nervously as sweat begins to roll down the side of his face at the thought of Vegeta killing this girl.

"But…..But we gave you a second chance and look at you now."

The prince narrows his eyes at the teenager, "Do not compare me to that saiyan reject."

ChiChi smiles lightly at her son since she seems to be the only person who notices his true intentions. Mother's intuition is never wrong.

"Gohan, do you have a crush on her?"

His eyes widen and his entire face turns red as the others around him look at him with an equal amount of shock.

"N-NO!"

Piccolo picks up his turban and cape from the ground and puts them on.

"It doesn't matter if you like her or not, she's a danger to the planet." He says.

Gohan frowns and looks down at Ciana's face and notices how relaxed she looks. Goten cocks his head to the side and scratches the back of his head in confusion.

"But didn't Mr. Vegeta, Mrs. 18, and Mr. Piccolo try to hurt the planet at one time too? You guys turned good."

The three former villains exchange glances before looking back at Ciana. Krillin approaches Goten and rubs the top of his head with a small smile.

"That's different; we knew there was goodness in them but her…..not so much."

Vegeta rolls his eyes and remembers when Krillin nearly killed him with Yajirobi's sword. Gohan looks at Bulma and steps in front of her with a pleading look.

"You can help her, right? Use some of your technology to help her turn good."

Bulma sighs and looks at the boy sadly when she notices how much determination there is in his eyes to help this girl.

"Science doesn't work that way, I can't just _turn_ her into a good person."

"There must be something that makes her like this though! Didn't you see her eyes turn red? Maybe someone is controlling her."

Bulma knits her eyebrows together and thinks back to that moment with a finger on her bottom lip.

"It is a bit odd, maybe I can examine her."

A hopeful smile forms on Gohan's face but disappears thanks to his father's next words. Goku steps beside Gohan and looks at him with worry.

"Gohan, she might not be able to help this girl."

Gohan narrows his eyes, "But we can still try; you once said that everyone has goodness in them."

"I know but-"

"Someone must have turned her this way, it isn't her fault."

He stares at his eldest for a moment and lets out a sigh as a smile forms on his face.

"Alright son but if she threatens the planet or tries to kill any of us then she's gone."

Gohan smiles widely and nods. Vegeta narrows his eyes in thought and turns his gaze on Goku.

"I have a question that I think your Kai friend should answer for me."

Goku looks back at him and grins, "Sure! King Kai? Can you hear me?"

Everyone stares at the sky for a moment until the Northern Quadrant Kai's voice appears in their heads.

**"What is it Goku?"**

"Vegeta has a question for you."

The saiyan prince glares at the sky, "Who is this girl's mother and father? You must know."

He stays silent for a moment before responding.

**"I'm not sure if I should tell you."**

A vein appears on Vegeta's forehead and a scowl on his face. He raises his fist in the air and shakes it in a threatening way.

"Just tell us, dammit!"

A long sigh from the Kai, "**Fine but I warned you…..her father is Broly."**

Everyone who knows Broly felt their eyes grow wide. An image of the legendary super saiyan holding a small delicate baby appears in their minds as he laughs evilly.

"BROLY?!" They all yell.

**"Yes, she is a full-blooded saiyan named Ciana."**

Vegeta growls at the thought of her being a full-blooded saiyan and glares at her which makes Gohan turn her out of his vision.

"Who's her mom?" Goten asks.

**"That I'm not sure, all I know is Broly killed her moments after she gave birth to Ciana."**

Goten gasps in shock and looks at Ciana's unconscious body. He unconsciously moves closer to ChiChi and slips his hand in hers making her smile.

"I couldn't imagine not having my mom." He mumbles.

"Do you know why her eyes turn red?" Gohan asks.

He stays silent again as he searches his memory and portion of the universe for answers.

**"I'm sorry but I couldn't find anything."**

Vegeta scoffs and knits his eyebrows together, "What a helpful Kai you are."

**"I'd like to see you do any better!"** King Kai yells.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Goku asks.

He stays silent again before responding, "**You can try to help show her the goodness in things and tell her what's right from wrong."**

18 shifts Marron in her arms and rolls her eyes, "That sounds like something you do for a child."

"**Trust me; she is nothing like a child."**

Goku grins at the sky, "Thanks for the help King Kai!"

**"Anytime Goku."**

With that said, King Kai shut off his telepathical communication. Everyone moves their eyes from the sky to the girl in Gohan's arms. How could they possibly teach her to be good?


	3. A Curse

_**Red Eye's**_

_**Chapter 3: A Curse**_

* * *

><p>Ciana's eyes twitch for a moment before they begin to slowly open. She gasps when she sees a bright light and shields her eyes with her hands until they grow accustomed to the light. Once they do, she puts her hands down and looks around. She's lying on a twin-size bed with white sheets and a white pillow, in a rectangular room with white walls and no windows or door.<p>

She sits up and narrows her eyes as she swings her legs over the edge of the bed. She groans out of pain when she feels an aching feeling on the back of her neck and rubs it with her left hand. Next time she sees Gohan, she'll make him pay for knocking her out. Her eyes land on a large square mirror that nearly takes up the entire left wall.

She climbs off of the bed and approaches it with caution. She runs her hand over its smooth surface and tries to feel for any type of weakness in it but doesn't feel anything. A growl forms in her throat as she pulls her fist back and punches the glass but it doesn't break or even form a crack. Her eye twitches in annoyance and she keeps punching it and blasting it until her knuckles begin to bleed.

She pants heavily from using up all of her energy and presses her forehead against the glass. Closing her eyes, she sits on the ground and rests her back against the wall. She stays like that for a while until she hears a hissing noise. A door appears and slides open, showing Gohan stepping inside holding a silver tray with food, bandages, and alcohol on top of it.

He grins at her and sets the tray on the bed, "Hi there Ciana."

She narrows her eyes suspiciously at him, "How do you know my name?"

"King Kai told us."

She racks her brain for any person she knows by that name but no one comes to mind. She grunts and stands up from the floor and walks to the door Gohan entered through. A gasp falls past her lips when she doesn't see the door anymore, just a white wall. Growling angrily, she places her hands against it and begins to push but it won't open.

"You can't leave, we made sure of that." Gohan says.

She spins around and growls threateningly at him but it doesn't seem to frighten him since his facial expression doesn't change.

"What the hell is the point of keeping me here?!

He gives her a sympathetic look and walks to her which instinctively makes her back up. He stops walking when he notices her irritation and realizes that she only comes up to his chest in height.

"We want to help you."

She crouches down a bit and growls like a wild animal while narrowing her eyes, "Help me with what?!" She yells.

"We want to figure out why your eyes turn red and help you enjoy the rest of your life without wanting to kill everything in sight."

She stares at him for a moment before shutting her eyes and letting a smirk appear on her face. She straightens her back and crosses her arms.

"You can't make me quit doing what I was taught to do."

"But we can try."

She shakes her head and lets out a small sigh, "And by the way, I don't even know why my eyes turn red."

He knit his eyebrows together.

"Really? That's odd."

She ignores him and moves past him to sit back down on the floor in the same spot as before with her back resting against the wall. Gohan watches her for a moment before grabbing the bandages and alcohol off of the tray and approaching her. Ciana's eyes snap open when she feels him grabbing her right hand. She bares her teeth and pulls her hand to her chest protectively.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

He holds up the alcohol and bandages, getting a strange look from her. He guesses that she has no idea what they are.

"I'm going to clean your wounds so they don't get infected."

She looks at her bloody knuckles before locking eyes with him. He gives her a small smile as she slowly gives him back her hand. As he cleans her knuckles, she feels a strange sensation run up her arms from how gentle he is being. She is only use to roughness, not something like this.

When her hands are cleaned and bandaged, he stands up and looks at the mirror on the wall and nods his head. Ciana clenches and unclenches her hands to test to see if they're okay. She looks over at him when she notices him making his way to the door.

"Where is Kakarot?"

He stops before the door opens and looks back at her.

"My father is most likely eating right now."

Her eyes widen slightly, "He's your father?"

He nods and gives her a small smile.

"Yeah and just to let you know, he prefers to go by Goku."

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms while pointing her nose in the air.

"I think Kakarot suits him."

He nods his head lightly and looks at the tray sitting on the bed before looking back at her.

"I'll bring you some more food later."

She glares at him for a moment before turning her head to look away from him, "I don't need your help or pity."

"Well I'm not giving you a choice."

She hears the door hiss open and then shut a moment later. She looks over at the bed and her curiosity gets the better of her as she stands to her feet and walks over to the bed. She sits on the bed and crisscrosses her legs and examines the food.

On the tray is: a bowl of green grapes, a BLT sandwich on wheat bread, a water bottle, and chocolate ice cream in a bowl. She licks her lips and takes a quick glance at the door before devouring everything on the tray except for the ice cream which she is staring at. She has never seen anything like it before unless you count mud. She picks the bowl up and sniffs the content inside, licking her lips at the sweet smell.

She tips her head back and dumps all of the ice cream in her mouth, swallowing it whole. After a couple of minutes, her eyes widen when a terrible stinging pain forms in her head. Another thing she has never experienced is a brain freeze. She growls angrily and squeezes her head to hope to ease the pain. When that doesn't work she begins to bang her head against the mattress. Once the pain disappears after a while, she glares at the bowl lying on the bed and throws it across the room making it break on impact with the wall.

On the other side of the mirror, Bulma, Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, and Vegeta are watching her. Krillin chuckles at the way she reacted to the brain freeze.

"Brain freezes are the worst but she just made them seem hilarious."

Vegeta narrows his eyes at the back of his wife's head who is typing on a computer at everything she sees Ciana do.

"Why are we watching her? This is boring."

Bulma turns her head around and glares at him, "You don't have to stay if you don't want to but I have to stay and watch how she acts and reacts towards things."

"Why?" 18 asks.

"I want to see what type of behavior and objects that might trigger her eyes to turn red."

"Maybe she's being possessed by something or someone." Piccolo says.

Goku taps his chin in thought and snaps his fingers when he thinks of something, "We could try the sacred water on her, it removes any evil from whoever drinks it."

Bulma raises an eyebrow at Goku.

"And you think she would reluctantly drink it?"

They all look back at the one-way window and see Ciana growling like an animal and punching the walls so she can break them and get out. Goku laughs nervously and scratches the back of his head.

"I guess not."

Gohan knits his eyebrows together as he watches Ciana yell in frustration and make her knuckles begin to bleed again.

"Maybe we should let her out." He says.

All of them look at him with wide-eyes. Bulma sighs and shakes her head as she types on her computer.

"We can't do that; she'll go on a rampage and destroy everything."

He frowns, "Well, when will we let her out?"

"When she learns not to kill everything and anything she wants." Piccolo says.

Ciana lets out a yell as she blasts the door Gohan left through and begins to punch and kick it afterwards in a way to weaken it.

"LET ME OUT YOU BASTARDS! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU AND DESTROY THIS DAMN PLANET!"

18 scowls as she places her hands on her hips while watching the girl through a tantrum.

"Well that will take a long time."

Goku's eyes widen slightly when he sees a change in the color of Ciana's eye color. When he squints his eyes to get a better look, he sees that her eyes have changed to the color red. He gasps and places a hand on Bulma's shoulder and uses his other to point at the trapped saiyan girl.

"Bulma look, her eyes changed."

Bulma nods her head and types quickly on her computer. Gohan peeks over her shoulder to see what she's typing but it looks like a foreign language to him.

"Um…..what are you typing Bulma?" He asks.

"It seems that anger and frustration might be key factors in her eyes turning red." She mumbles, mostly to herself.

Piccolo pushes off the wall he's leaning against and steps beside Gohan.

"Have any ideas on how to turn her back?"

Bulma ignores him and keeps typing away while taking a few glances up at Ciana from time to time. Ciana growls and turns her eyes on the window while she moves closer to it. She runs her eyes over the entire thing as if looking for some type of crack or weakness. When she doesn't find any, she lets her anger take control and she begins to attack it like she did to the door.

Goku gulps and takes a step back when he hears her yell his saiyan name while she attacks the window. Vegeta chuckles at how pale his face becomes and smirks. He places a hand on the saiyans shoulder making him jump in shock before looking at him.

"It seems she wants you, Kakarot."

He shakes his head side to side, "No thanks, I don't want my head ripped from my body."

Gohan places a hand against the window as he watches her attack it. He feels the heat of every blast and vibration of every kick and punch. She stops attacking it and pants heavily with sweat rolling down her face. Her eyes fade back to black and roll to the back of her head as she falls to the floor, unconscious. Gohan blinks his eyes in shock and looks at Bulma who seems equally as shocked.

"Why did she faint?" He asks.

She knits her eyebrows together, "I guess she ran out of energy so she just…..fainted."

Piccolo sighs and makes his way to the door, "Come find me when you make progress or she dies."

They nod and watch him storm out of the lab to fly back to the Lookout. As he's leaving, Trunks and Goten rush in the lab afterwards with grins on their faces. Both boys grab Goku's arms and try to drag him to the door making him laugh.

"What's the hurry, boys?"

"Come play with us, dad!" Goten yells.

"Yeah! Come on Goku!" Trunks yells.

He laughs, "Alright, I'm coming."

They grin widely and drag him out of the lab. Vegeta watches his rival/friend being dragged out by the two boys and scowls.

"My own son chose Kakarot over me? I'll show them whose better."

Krillin laughs as the hot headed prince marches out of the lab after Goku. He laces his hands behind his head and looks at Bulma's computer screen.

"So Bulma, how long will it take before you can make her normal?"

She snaps her head around and glares at the former-monk making him jump in fear at the intensity of her glare. She must have picked up some glaring tips from Vegeta.

"I don't know! Judging by the way she's acting right now, it is going to take a long time so don't ask me again!"

He holds his hands up in a sign of defeat and takes a few steps back.

"Sorry, sheesh."

Gohan smiles lightly and turns his eyes back on the unconscious teenager. She has such a relaxed look on her face that it's hard to tell she's bad. He sighs and shuts his eyes.

_"I hope we can help her."_ He thinks.

* * *

><p>Down in Hell, a certain saiyan is keeping a watchful eye on Ciana. He looks through a large crystal ball to see what she's doing. After she faints, he scoffs and kicks the crystal ball like a soccer ball. A short wizard who is standing beside the saiyan gasps before turning a glare on him.<p>

"You might be a legendary super saiyan but you don't need to damage my things!"

Broly rolls his eyes and grabs Babidi by the front of his shirt, making his eyes widen in fear. He scowls harshly at him and twists his hand in the shirt making the wizard gasp and claw at his hand.

"You better make sure that this curse can't be broken by Kakarot or his friends."

"I-It…..won't! Your daughter must listen to the voice in her head,_ A.K.A_. me, and destroy everything I tell her to!"

He glares at Babidi for a moment before grunting and throwing him to the ground. He slides across the ground for a moment before stopping and looks up at Broly who crosses his arms and stares at the sky.

"You better hope it doesn't or else you'll have to get use to a hole in your stomach."

He swallows at the thought and nods his head, "R-Right."

Before he walks off, Broly sends another glare the wizard's way making him back up in fear.

"And don't you_ EVER_ say she's my daughter again, she's a disgrace to have my blood in her veins."

Babidi forgets about his fear for a moment and stands up to dust himself off and give Broly a curious look.

"Why is she a disgrace? She is very strong if you ask me."

"If it weren't for the curse I asked you to put on her when she was born, she would have been just as good as Kakarot thanks to the blood of her whore of a mother in her veins."

He touches a hand to his chin and thinks to himself for a moment.

"Hm, maybe I should make the curse a bit stronger just as a precaution."

"You do that."

The wizard lets out a sigh of relief once Broly disappears he has been holding in since he confronted him. Once the Hell Guards are bothered by Cell and Freeza demanding to be let free, he retrieves his crystal ball and focuses it on Ciana while he begins to mumble in his native tongue.

* * *

><p>Back in Capsule Corporation, Ciana is sitting on the bed thinking of a way to get out of the small room. She woke up twenty minutes ago from fainting and yawns tiredly from using up all of her energy. She lies down on the bed and is about to fall asleep when a voice enters in her mind. She grits her teeth together and clutches her head in her hands.<p>

"**Ciana, listen to me."**

She growls and covers her ears while twitching on the bed making her fall off of the bed on her stomach. This voice has haunted her dreams and thoughts ever since she was a child. Sometimes she would cry and try to seek comfort from her father or grandfather but they simply smacked her across the face and told her to not bother them again. Ciana shakes her head side to side as she sits on her knees on the floor.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I have enough voices in my head already and I don't need yours!"

**"Do not let Goku…..I mean Kakarot or his friends try to get rid of your red eye form."**

Sweat rolls down her face and begins to form a small puddle on the floor below her. She pants but manages to form a smirk on her face while opening one eye.

"J-Just to piss you off, I might just let them help me get rid of it."

A yell of pain escapes past her lips when Babidi sends a blow of immense pain that feels like a migraine to her mind.

**"You better not you brat! Stay evil!"**

Her eyes flash red for a moment before fading back to black as she breathes heavily to get rid of the pain. She growls and presses her forehead against the cold, tile floor in a way to ease the pain but nothing will work.

"F-FINE! I'll do it! Just stop this damn pain!"

**"That's a good girl."**

Once he leaves her mind, the migraine immediately stops. She tries to catch her breath while rubbing her forehead for the after effects of the headache to disappear. Her eyes snap open wide when she feels a hand rubbing her back. She jumps back and accidently hits her head on the side of the bed making a pain filled gasp come out of her mouth. All that did was make her headache even worse. She clutches the back of her head, feeling blood, and opens her eyes, noticing Gohan sitting in front of her with a worried expression on his face. She glares angrily at him.

"Why are you in here?!" She yells.

"I heard you yelling in pain so I came in; didn't you hear me saying your name?"

She slowly shakes her head and scowls at the floor.

"I just want the voices to go away." She whispers.

Gohan moves closer to her and pulls her hands away from her head and looks at the blood on them. He pulls out alcohol and bandages from behind him making her move her eyes to the side. When he begins to dab the wound on her head with the alcohol she hisses in pain and squeezes her fingers in the ground, forming marks. Gohan looks in her eyes and smiles lightly.

"Sorry but don't worry, this will help."

She grunts and feels a heat form on her cheeks but ignores it. Once Gohan finishes bandaging her head, she moves farther away from him and wraps her arms around her legs. Gohan stares at her and narrows his eyes.

"I will find a way to help you, Ciana, I promise."

She moves her eyes from the floor and softly glares at him, "Don't make promises you can't keep."


	4. Sacred Water

_**Red Eye's**_

_**Chapter 4: Sacred Water**_

* * *

><p>Five months have passed since Ciana arrived on Earth wanting to kill Goku. Bulma has run several tests on her to figure out what triggers her red eye transformations but all of them come up with nothing. She takes blood daily, scans her brain waves when she's angry, and talks to her face to face about the voices that talk to her. To Bulma, it almost sounds like a case of schizophrenia. There isn't a day that passes that the voices aren't there, harassing her mentally.<p>

Also, Gohan visits her every day and brings her gifts. He brings drawings made by Goten and Trunks, deserts his mother makes, and books she can read during her free time. He has taught her how to read and write in their language, after he managed to convince her to let him teach her. Now she reads every day, it seems like she has a love for reading now.

Gohan smiles at his little brother who is laughing cheerfully once his character beats Trunks in a video game in the living room of Capsule Corporation. Trunks growls angrily and drops his controller to the ground while pouting.

"This game is stupid anyway."

Goten laughs and points at his lavender haired friend, "Admit it Trunks, I actually beat you!"

"No way."

"Aw, come on please?"

Trunks shakes his head which makes Goten frown and look at the paused television screen. When Trunks thinks he isn't looking, he smirks and lets out a yell as he tackles the boy to the ground. Gohan laughs as he watches them roll across the ground as one of them tries to get the upper hand of the other.

Suddenly, Bulma comes running in the living room with wide-eyes and panting. Gohan raises and eyebrow and stands from the couch.

"You okay Bulma?"

She shakes her head, "You need to come with me, now!"

He blinks his eyes in shock from her outburst which also made the boys stop playing and look at her. He slowly nods and follows her in the direction of her lab with the boys following closely behind Gohan. When the door slides open, they all look through the one-way mirror and see Goku and Vegeta in the room with Ciana trying to calm her down.

She growls at them with her eyes glowing red as a super saiyan. Gohan gasps when Ciana punches Goku which makes him fly towards the window. He quickly grabs Bulma and shields her from the flying glass and Goku who crashes through it. A smirk forms on her lips and she laughs as she flies through the hole and blasts a hole in the ceiling and flying through it.

Goku groans in pain and picks himself up while dusting the glass from his back. Trunks looks over at his own father who has various veins popping out in his forehead. Gohan lets go of Bulma and gives his father a curious look.

"What happened to her?" Gohan asks.

Goku stares at the hole in the ceiling for a moment before locking eyes with his son.

"She started screaming all of a sudden and her power increased ten-folds; we tried to calm her down but nothing worked."

Gohan looks at Bulma who is searching through about ten different folders all at the same time.

"Is there anything we can do, Bulma? Have you found an antidote?"

She looks up at him and frowns while shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Gohan but there's nothing I can do for her."

He swallows and shakes his head side to side, "No, there has to be a way for us to save her without killing her!"

Vegeta climbs through the broken window and glares at the half-breed for suggesting that they keep her alive.

"We will kill her and if you_ ladies _want to stay back then that's fine with me."

He transforms into a super saiyan and blasts through the ceiling, creating another hole. Bulma gasps in shock before it quickly turns to anger as she glares at his retreating figure.

"That man is in big trouble when he gets back!"

Trunks looks over at Goten with a grin which he quickly returned. It seems they both have the same idea in mind.

"You ready?" Trunks asks.

"You know it!"

Gohan's eyes widen as he reaches a hand towards them, "Guys wai-!"

They ignore Gohan and take off flying behind Vegeta to face off against Ciana. Goku looks sadly at his son and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Gohan but there is no other way."

He narrows his eyes at the floor and shrugs off his father's hand.

"There might be." He mumbles.

He walks out of the lab and down the hallway of Capsule Corporation leaving Bulma and Goku confused. Goku sighs and smiles sheepishly at his best female friend while shrugging.

"Teenagers."

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms underneath her breasts.

"I am not looking forward to Trunks' teenage years."

He chuckles and places two fingers to his forehead, concentrating on Ciana's energy and disappearing. When he reappears, he is above West City and Vegeta is battling Ciana. She smirks at his attempts to hit her and easily knocks him to the ground with a punch to the face. Her eyes land on Goku who glares harshly at her while he clenches his fists at his sides.

She laughs and puts a hand on her hip, "Finally came, huh Kakarot? I was wondering if you were going to show up."

"You leave me no other choice but to kill you."

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah right, like you can touch me, those three couldn't."

She points to the ground where Trunks and Goten are in two separate craters beside Vegeta, unconscious. His eyes widen at the damage done to them in just a matter of seconds. He growls and transforms into his fist super saiyan form.

"YOU'll PAY!"

She gasps while her eyes widen and puts a hand over her mouth, letting a look of shock and fear appear on her face.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

His eyes narrow into slits, "Quit playing around!"

Her hand falls back to her side and she huffs while pouting like a child.

"Someone obviously doesn't know what a joke is."

She stares him down as he lets out a yell and rushes towards her. What he doesn't realize is that Ciana has been secretly training while locked up. When everyone in Capsule Corporation fell asleep, she lowers her power level and trains. She fought imaginary opponents, came up with new techniques, and harmed herself so much that once she was healed her power level increased a lot. Now she is just as strong as Goku.

Back in Capsule Corporation, Gohan is digging through the drawers of Bulma's lab looking for anything to change Ciana back. He growls angrily when he doesn't find anything and leans against the wall with a frown on his face.

"What should I do? If I don't do anything then Ciana is going to be killed."

**"You should be worried about your family more than Ciana."** A voice says.

He blinks his eyes a few times and looks at the ceiling with wide-eyes.

"King Kai? What do you mean?"

**"I mean, Ciana has already beaten your brother and Trunks in a matter of seconds and now your father and Vegeta are trying to defeat her together."**

Gohan frowns and bites his bottom lip in thought.

"What should I do?" He mumbles.

**"Well if it's any help, I found out why her eyes turn red."**

Gohan's eyes widen as his head snaps up as a small smile slowly forms on his face.

"Really?! Tell me!"

**"Her father made Babidi put a curse on her when she was just a baby."**

His eyebrows knit together as he recalls who Babidi is. He's the wizard who took Vegeta under his control.

"Why did he do that?"

**"So if she ever ran into your father that she would kill him with ease and without a second thought and it also makes her stronger."**

"Is there any way to break it?"

**"Um…try the sacred water that might work."**

A smile forms on Gohan's face at the thought of the sacred water. The only hard part will be getting Ciana to drink it.

"Great idea! Thanks for the help King Kai!"

**"That's what I'm here for."**

He runs out of Bulma's lab to the front door of the building. He quickly powers up and takes off towards the Lookout and is there in a matter of seconds. When he lands, he runs past Dende and Mr. Popo, who are drinking tea, and into the building. He slams open the door to Dende's chambers and searches through everything for the bottle. Dende and Mr. Popo arrive at the door and watch the half-breed run around like a crazy person.

"What are you doing, Gohan?" Dende asks.

He doesn't look up from the crate he is searching through, "Looking for the sacred water."

"Why?"

He looks up at them with a scowl on his face and walks up to them making them pale.

"I just need it! Where is it?!"

They jump in shock at his outburst. Usually Gohan doesn't ever raise his voice unless he's in a battle. Dende nods his head and looks at the genie beside him.

"Get him the sacred water."

Mr. Popo nods and walks to a few wrapped up barrels against the wall. He moves them aside and crawls through a hole in the wall. Gohan raises an eyebrow but his look of confusion disappears when he crawls back out a minute later with the sacred water. Mr. Popo walks to him and presents it to him.

"Here you are, Gohan."

He snatches the bottle from him and hugs him tightly before running out of the building. Dende and Mr. Popo exchange glances before returning back to their tea. Gohan jumps off of the side of the Lookout and flies in the direction of where his father's power level is.

When he arrives at the scene, he sees Vegeta being blasted away, his father's hair being gripped in Ciana's hand, and Gotenks rushing at her. Before he can strike her, she throws Goku at the boy making them crash to the ground. As he watches the scene, he hears chuckling in front of him which makes him look up. Ciana is in front of him smirking with her arms crossed.

"Good to see you again, want to be my next victim?"

He narrows his eyes and hides the bottle behind his back for the moment.

"This isn't right Ciana; a curse has been put on you."

She rolls her eyes and doesn't notice the others listening in on the conversation or getting up.

"Like I care if I have a curse on me or not, ready to die now?"

He swallows the lump in his throat and flicks the top off of the bottle holding the sacred water. He holds it out to her only getting a confused look in response as she darts her eyes between his face and the bottle.

"Drink this."

"Why?"

He racks his brain for a reason and smiles nervously when a soda commercial pops in his head. He holds up the bottle and gives her a thumb up along with a toothy grin.

"It tastes great."

She stares at him blankly before sighing and rolling her eyes.

"I'm good, not too thirsty at the moment."

She slaps it out of his hand making it bounce across the ground and slide underneath a building turned to rubble. Gohan's eyes widen when he notices his only plan is gone.

"Oh no." He mumbles.

She smirks and punches him in the stomach making him double over and cough up spit. She laughs and punches him across the face making him fly through the air followed by a green blast to the back. He slides across the ground and crashes into a building making the rubble fall on him.

She smirks, "That hit was payback for knocking me out when I first arrived here!"

Goku, who is sitting up in his base form, felt his eyes widen at the sight of Gohan disappearing under the rubble.

"Gohan!" He yells.

Ciana looks back at Goku and begins to slowly walk to him. Goku only narrows his eyes and stands up on shaky legs in a defensive stance. She stops in front of him and smirks.

"Just give up; you're one blast away from dying."

He growls at her, "I'm willing to die for this planet and the people on it."

"Well alright, you asked for it."

She fills her palm with energy and aims it at Goku's head. Before she can blast him, Gohan appears behind her and wraps his arms under her armpits making her eyes widen and the energy in her hand disappear. She growls angrily and thrashes around in his hold but he won't give. Goku blinks his eyes for a moment before narrowing them curiously.

"Gohan, what are you doing?"

The bottle of sacred water is thrown at his feet making Goku look down. He picks it up and stares at it before locking eyes with his son who is gritting his teeth as he uses all of his strength to hold Ciana.

"Make her drink it!"

"Why? I thought it wouldn't work."

"Just try it! And hurry up! I can't hold her for much longer!"

Ciana growls and glares back at him, "You'll die for this! I swear it!"

Goku moves closer to Ciana and grips her chin in his fingers. He opens her mouth and pours the sacred water in and pinches her nose shut like ChiChi did with Gohan as a child. After a couple of minutes of struggling she swallows it and opens her mouth to pant heavily. Gohan lets out a yelp when she punches him across the cheek making him step beside his father while rubbing his bruised left cheek.

Ciana's eyes widen as her mind begins to burn. She falls to her knees and squeezes her head while letting out screams of pain. The half-saiyan tries to talk a step forward but Goku stops him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The pain will pass soon."

Gohan nods. Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta, who are all beat up just like Goku, appear beside them. Goten looks at Ciana with wide eyes as she bangs her head against the concrete ground, making craters.

"Does she need help?" He asks.

Trunks glares at his best friend, "She tried killing us and you ask if she needs help?"

Goten shrugs his shoulders and keeps watching her scream and shake her head. After twenty-minutes, a red vapor emerges from her eyes and head. Once the vapor disappears in the air, she blinks her black, dead eyes tiredly at them while falling out of her super saiyan form.

"What…..did…..you…..do?"

She lets out a small gasp and falls face first on the ground. Gohan kneels beside her and gathers her in his arms, feeling Vegeta's glare on his back the entire time. He stands up and looks at Vegeta.

"I know what you're about to say but she's good now."

"How do you know for sure?"

"The sacred water gets rid of any evil in someone."

He growls and crosses his arms while glaring at Ciana, "I don't like her or trust her."

"I never said you had to."

He scoffs as he floats in the air and takes off in the direction of Capsule Corporation. Goku stares at Ciana for a moment and scratches the back of his head.

"What do we do with her now?"

"Mrs. Bulma could check her out." Goten says.

Trunks narrows his eyes at the idea, "I don't want her near my mother, she could hurt her."

Goku laughs and pats the top of Trunks head.

"Don't worry; we'll make sure she doesn't hurt your mom."

He grunts as a blush appears on his cheeks and begins to float in the air with Goten beside him. Gohan looks at Ciana's face and takes notice of the pained expression.

_"Everything will be okay now, I promise."_ He thinks.


	5. Questions

_**Red Eye's**_

_**Chapter 5: Questions**_

* * *

><p>It has been an hour after Gohan and the others arrived at Capsule Corporation. When they arrived, Gohan rushed Ciana to Bulma's lab and told her everything that happened. Bulma had him move her to the medical bay and has been looking after her the entire time and tending to her injuries.<p>

Vegeta and Goku are using this time to spar in the gravity chamber. Goten and Trunks are busy playing another video game but instead of action they're playing a racing game. Gohan is sitting on the couch, drumming his fingers on his thigh as he waits for an update on Ciana. All of a sudden, the speakers switch on which make all of the saiyans stop what they're doing.

_"Guys, come to the medical bay, Ciana is waking up."_ Bulma says.

Trunks and Goten pause their game and stand up, following after Gohan to the medical bay. Trunks smirks at his best friend which gains his attention.

"She owes Gotenks a rematch."

Goten smiles and pumps his fist in the air, "Yeah!"

Gohan smiles and shakes his head at their antics. The door to the medical bay opens and they step inside, seeing Vegeta and Goku already inside staring down at Ciana. She is laying on a bed with a bandage around her head and other body parts wherever she is injured. She groans while scrunching her face up and fisting the white blankets over her. Bulma turns when she hears the door hiss open and smiles.

"Good thing you guys came, I'm not sure what her reaction will be when she wakes up."

Vegeta leans against the wall with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"This is a waste of time."

Bulma turns her head around and glares at her husband making him swallow as sweat rolls down the side of his face. Any time he sees a glare on his face he isn't scared of her yelling, he's worried she might make him sleep on the couch...again.

"Then why the hell did you come? You didn't have to."

"Kakarot forced me."

Bulma looks at Goku who grins and laughs nervously while rubbing the back of his head. Goten looks at Ciana and points at her face.

"Look, her eyes are opening."

They all look at her and see her eyes beginning to twitch. They slowly begin to open and she blinks them a few times before looking around the room. She studies all of them individually and touches her head, wincing when she feels a bump underneath the wrap. Bulma moves closer to her and takes her hand away from her head, placing it beside her body.

"Don't touch your head just yet, it needs to heal."

The men in the room watch Ciana cautiously just in case she might get angry and attack the blue haired woman. Ciana stares at Bulma for a moment and nods.

"Whatever you say, you're the scientist."

Gohan blinks his eyes as the others look at her confused. They weren't expecting her to agree so reluctantly; they were expecting her to jump out of bed and attempt to kill Bulma for touching her.

"Um…..Ciana?"

She turns her head and looks at him, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

She rolls her eyes and glares at him which makes the half-saiyan swallow and take a step backwards.

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?"

He coughs and rubs the back of his head with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Just asking."

"We got rid of that curse on you." Trunks says.

She nods and studies the boy's harsh glare for a moment which resembles Vegeta's.

"I am aware of this."

"So are you good now?" Goten asks.

She shrugs her shoulders, "I'm not sure, all I have is my memory."

"So do you feel bad for what you did in the past?" Goku asks.

She shakes her head, "Even if the curse is removed I was still taught as a child not to show emotion and only kill for a living, what I did doesn't affect me and I could care less."

Goku clenches his fists at his sides at the thought of everyone she has killed but holds his anger back. Ciana shuts her eyes and sighs.

"I must thank all of you though; I hated hearing that damn voice in my head all the time and now that it's gone I'm very grateful."

Goten smiles innocently at her and points at his big brother.

"If it weren't for Gohan then we wouldn't have helped you."

He blushes and avoids Ciana's gaze when he feels it on his face, just staring at him. She smirks lightly at his blush.

"Thank you for the help, Gohan."

He laughs nervously and shuts his eyes while rubbing the back of his neck.

"No problem! Don't mention it!"

She nods and throws the blanket off of her body. She rips the I.V., out of her arm and swing her legs over the bed getting a gasp and glare from Bulma.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She yells.

She looks at Bulma with a bored look, "Getting up, what else?"

"Well lay back down! You're not fully healed yet!"

Ciana rolls her eyes and pushes Bulma's hands away from her, "I'm fine."

Vegeta chuckles while a smirk forms on his lips.

"I might not like her but she does have the attitude of a saiyan."

Bulma glares at Vegeta for encouraging the teenager. Ignoring Bulma's plea, she slips off of the bed and feels her eyes widen when her legs seem to give out on her and go numb. Before she can hit the ground, Gohan catches her in his arms. Bulma smirks and puts her hands on her hips when she sees the frustrated look on Ciana's face.

"You're fine, huh?"

The saiyan girl feels her cheeks heat up and glares at Bulma.

"Shut up."

Gohan smiles at her and sets her back down on the bed, putting the blankets over her body like she's a child.

"Listen to Bulma; she knows what she's doing."

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms under her breasts while leaning against the pillows which prop her upper body up.

"I'm a saiyan, I'll heal quickly."

All of a sudden, a large book is dropped on Ciana's lap which reads '_History of Earth'_ on the cover. She raises an eyebrow and looks at Bulma.

"What is this?" She asks.

"While you're healing you should learn about Earth's cultures and customs."

She blinks her eyes at her, "Why?"

"If you're going to live on the planet you have to learn them."

Ciana chuckles and drops the book to the floor with a _THUD _making Trunks and Goten jump slightly from the sound.

"Who says I'm staying here? Once I'm healed I'm out of here."

Vegeta narrows his eyes, "Good, we don't need someone like you here."

She glares at him.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what you think it does, we don't need the spawn of Broly living here."

She grits her teeth together and clenches her fists in the mattress. Gohan looks at her worried when he senses her power level increasing.

"I don't consider that man a father, just a bastard."

Goten cocks his head to the side curiously as he moves closer to the edge of the bed.

"Why is that?"

She looks at him in his large, innocent eyes.

"All he ever did to me was beat me until I nearly died."

Goten looks at her sadly with tears threatening to fall for her. They quickly disappear when she places a hand on his head and rubs it making him smile lightly at her making her smile a bit. Gohan places a hand on her shoulder making her move her eyes up to his own.

"You can live here in Capsule Corporation and start over."

She blinks her now wide-eyes and points at Vegeta.

"Live here? With Mr. Arrogant?"

Vegeta glares at her harshly for the comment and Goku who chuckles a bit before stopping when he feels Vegeta's glare. Gohan smiles and nods his head.

"At least you'll have a good sparring partner."

She thinks about it for a moment and glances at Bulma who smiles and nods her head. Ciana moves her gaze back to Gohan and nods.

"Alright I'll stay but if you don't mind me asking, why do you want me to stay so badly?"

His eyes immediately widen at the question and a blush forms on his cheeks. He laughs and rubs the back of his neck much like his father does.

"Well…..um…..you see…..-"

Goten and Trunks exchange looks and smirk when the same idea pops in their minds. They jump on the bed making Ciana blink her eyes curiously.

"Gohan likes you!" Trunks yells.

"He wants to kiss you and hold you and have children like us with you!" Goten yells.

Gohan gasps as his blush worsens and glares at them.

"Shut up you two!"

Ciana cocks an eyebrow and looks at Gohan.

"What is a kiss?"

Goku looks at her with wide-eyes. Even he, the not too brightest person ever, knows what a kiss is.

"You don't know what a kiss is? Wow."

She blushes at the thought of not knowing something that Goku does know and narrows her eyes.

"If I knew, would I be asking?!"

He jumps nervously at her outburst and holds his hands up nervously. Goten moves closer to Ciana and sits on her left side.

"It's something parents do."

She looks at Goten, "I'm not a parent though."

"Parents aren't the only ones who kiss, teenagers do it a lot more then parents." Bulma says.

She nods her head and looks between Vegeta and Bulma then glances at Trunks, then back to them.

"You two are parents, right?"

"Sadly yes." Vegeta says.

Trunks narrows his eyes at his father which only makes him chuckle and ruffle his hair.

"Well could you two show me what a kiss is?"

Vegeta blushes when he sees the smirk that appears on Bulma's lips. She slowly begins to walk towards him which automatically makes him back away.

"Sure, we'll show you."

The prince takes a few more steps backwards and gasps under his breath when his back hits the wall. Goku and Gohan chuckle as they watch him get cornered by Bulma. Only she can make him feel so nervous.

Goku laughs and places his hands on his hips, "Come on Vegeta; show Ciana what a kiss is."

Vegeta glares at his rival, "Why don't you do it?"

"Bulma isn't my wife."

He looks back at his smirking wife and groans with a roll of his eyes. They lean towards each other and press their lips together while Vegeta fights an embarrassing blush. Gohan smiles and looks back at Ciana.

"See that's a kiss."

She nods and knits her eyebrows together.

"All you do is put your lips against another person's? What's the point in that?"

"To show that you care for that person."

She nods and keeps watching Vegeta and Bulma with wide-eyes.

"They must really care for one another then."

He turns his eyes on the couple and blushes when he realizes they're now in a full on make-out session. Trunks shuts his eyes in embarrassment and crosses his arms.

"This isn't the first time they've done this in front of others." He mumbles.

Goku scratches the back of his head with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Um…..Bulma? Vegeta? Children are present."

They immediately pull away flushed and look around the room nervously. Vegeta narrows his eyes and pushes Bulma way lightly making her chuckle. She fixes her clothes and smiles at Ciana.

"Anything else you want us to demonstrate?"

She shakes her head, a bit nervous to ask anything else. Trunks walks to his mother and pulls on her lab coat which gets her attention.

"Are you sure it's a smart idea to have her here? She did try to kill us."

She kneels in front of him and puts her hands on his shoulders with a small smile.

"Don't worry son, Gohan said she's good now and I take his word for it."

He looks at Ciana suspiciously for a moment before looking at his mother and nodding.

"Alright but if she tries to hurt you then I'll beat her up."

She smiles and nods while ruffling his hair. Trunks is a lot like his father in too many ways. He likes to protect Bulma but doesn't show her affection in front of others. Goku places a hand on Gohan's shoulder when he sees him still staring at Ciana.

"Time to go home, son."

"I'll meet you and Goten there."

He nods and grabs Goten's hand in his and walks out of the medical bay. Vegeta grabs his son by the back of his gi and drags him to the gravity chamber for more training as he groans in protest. Bulma smiles and pats Gohan's shoulder.

"See you later, kiddo."

He smiles at her and waves as she leaves. Ciana looks up at him curiously.

"Why did you go through so much to help me? I don't understand."

He swallows nervously and smiles.

"You do crazy things for people you care for."

She rolls her eyes, "Obviously." She mumbles.

He laughs and gives her a wink.

"See you tomorrow, okay?"

She looks at him and blinks her eyes in confusion.

"You're coming back? Why?"

"Because I like being around you, it makes me happy."

She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Is that normal."

"Yeah."

She nods her head while staring at the bed sheets. The way Ciana acts about certain things makes him think of a child. A child doesn't fully understand things just like her and she's just as adorable as one too.

He nervously scratches the side of his head when an awkward silence falls between them.

"Um…..if you need me just give me a call."

She looks up at him while blinking.

"Call? How would I call you from here?"

He sighs, "Just ask Bulma to dial my number, okay?"

"Alright and...thank you for all of your help."

A small smile falls on his lips when she turns her head away and he sees a small blush on her cheeks. He has to take a guess that saying thank you makes her embarrassed. He grips her chin in his fingers and pecks her on the cheek. When he stands up straight, she has a wide-eyed, red-faced look. He laughs and waves to her.

"See you later."

She nods and barely hears him leave as she touches her left cheek with the tips of her fingers.

_"Doesn't a kiss mean that someone cares for you?" _She thinks.


End file.
